dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Selina Kyle (Nolanverse)
Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman, appeared in the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises and was portrayed by Anne Hathaway. Biography ''The Dark Knight Rises Selina Kyle, working for John Daggett, infiltrated Wayne Manor, disguised as a maid. She was ordered to deliver food to Bruce without touching anything, but instead once in the room she stole Martha Wayne's pearl necklace and more importantly Bruce Wayne's fingerprints for Stryver. Later on it is revealed that she works for Bruce's adversary, Daggett, and she works for him so that her criminal record can be erased. But she is being betrayed, and flees from Daggett's henchmen. She tried to retrieve what Daggett promised to her by herself but was ambushed by Daggett's henchmen. Being outnumbered, she is saved by Batman because he believes that she is not a bad person, as she only steals from rich people and not the poor. Bruce Wayne later asked help from Selina to get him to Bane, only to be betrayed by her so that she can save herself. Selina is on the verge of her tears seeing how Batman is brutally overpowered by Bane, but since she is not strong enough to defeat Bane, she left Batman. She later tried to flee Gotham only to be caught by John Blake. She was imprisoned in Blackgate Prison. She is later freed by Bane with all of the other Blackgate prisoners, and left her previous apartment to live in a bigger house which belonged to a wealthy family before which was raided by the former prisoners of Blackgate. Although she said that the storm was coming, she doesn't feel right about all that happens in Gotham recently without Batman. Later on she saved a little boy who stole an apple from some thugs, only to be found by Bruce. Bruce once again asked her help and offers her criminal record to be erased if she helps him. She was surprised by Bruce's trust despite her last betrayal. Batman asked her to make an escape route from the city, as she goes back to save Batman from being killed by Bane. She helps Batman to destroy Talia's convoy. She finally stops the convoy with Batman, and gives him a kiss before he sacrifices himself to save Gotham, as she thinks that they have a lot of similarities with each other. After Batman is declared dead, it is revealed that she and Bruce live together far away from Gotham. Relationships *Catwoman - Her alter ego. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Love interest and Enemy turned Ally. *Bane - Enemy *Talia al Ghul - Enemy Appearances/Actresses *Canon (1 film) **The Dark Knight Rises'' (First appearance) - Anne Hathaway Behind the scenes *Before Anne Hathaway won the role of Selina Kyle. Eva Green, Angelina Jolie, Blake Lively, Rhona Mitra, Charlize Theron, Abbie Cornish, Vera Farmiga, Jessica Biel, Natalie Portman, Gemma Arterton, Kate Mara, Charlotte Riley, Emily Blunt and Keira Knightley all auditioned for the role of Selina Kyle. After the initial audition process, Biel and Mara all screen tested. *Anne Hathaway, who plays Catwoman, had been cast as Felicia Hardy (who becomes Black Cat in the comics) in Spider-Man 4 that was going to feature the Vulture and Vultress before production shutting down and Sony rebooting the Spider-Man franchise although Hardy would not have transformed into the Black Cat, as in the comics; instead, Raimi's Felicia was expected to become a brand-new superpowered figure called the Vulturess. *To prepare for her role as Catwoman, Anne Hathaway worked out five days a week on a regime that involved vigorous exercise, stunt training and dancing. She called it her most physically demanding role to date. *In an interview Hathaway, she revealed that she thought she was auditioning for Harley Quinn. Trivia *Selina Kyle is never actually referred to as "Catwoman" in the entire film. *Kyle never receives any sort of backstory, such as how she was trained to become a skilled fighter and infiltrator or how she got her high-tech equipment. All that is known is that she broke out of prison at age 16. *Anne Hathaway has stated that she would like to see a Catwoman spin-off, although this was just a thought and nothing solid. Gallery Selina_Alfred.jpg|Selina with Alfred at Wayne Manor. Selina TDKR.jpg|Selina wearing the pearl necklace. TDKR Selina gun.jpg|Selina and Stryver. Selina and Bruce TDKR.jpg|Selina and Bruce. DKR Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.jpg|Selina dancing with Bruce. Selina TDKR02.jpg DKR Catwoman 4.jpg DKR Catwoman.jpg DKR Catwoman1.jpg TDKRCatwoman1.jpg TDKRCatwoman.jpg TDKRBatCat.jpg|Selina leading Batman to Bane. CatwomanTDKR1.jpg|Catwoman looking at Batman after he is beaten by Bane. Selina_Train_Station.jpg|Selina at the train station. Selina TDKR 01.jpg|Selina trying to get away. Selina_Cuffed.jpg|Selina handcuffed. SelinaKylePrison.jpg|Selina Kyle in prison. Hathaway Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman on the bat pod. Hathaway Catwoman1.jpg CatwomanTDKR.jpg DKR Catwoman4.jpg Catwoman standee.jpg|Promotional Image. DKR Catwoman3.jpg|Promotional Image. catwomanrises.jpg|Hathaway with her full Catwoman costume on The Dark Knight Rises set. 8Oy6X.jpg|Batman & Catwoman Entertainment Weekly cover art. catwomanbatmanpromo1.jpg|Promotional poster for The Dark Knight Rises featuring Catwoman. See Also *Catwoman (Martinsonverse) *Selina Kyle (Burtonverse) *Catwoman (Pitofverse) Category:Batman Characters Category:The Dark Knight Rises Characters Category:Love interest Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Allies Category:Secret keepers